Problem: On Tuesday, Gabriela walked to a toy store in the morning and decided to buy a race car for $8.21. Gabriela handed the salesperson $9.73 for her purchase. How much change did Gabriela receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Gabriela received, we can subtract the price of the race car from the amount of money she paid. The amount Gabriela paid - the price of the race car = the amount of change Gabriela received. ${9}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Gabriela received $1.52 in change.